kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (キングダム ハーツ Kingudamu Hātsu : Surī Faibu Eito Deizu ōbā Tsū) (pronounced "Kingdom Hearts : Three-Five-Eight Days over Two" as read in Japanese too) is an RPG developed by Square Enix for the Nintendo DS with aid from H.a.n.d.. It is an installment in the best-selling ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. The game features the life of Roxas between the end of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. This game will explore the time from Roxas creation until his confrontation that leads to his placement in the data-based Twilight Town in Kingdom Hearts II. It is said to be in full 3D as a single and multiplayer game. The game was announced at the 2007 Tokyo Game Show. Square Enix revealed at Tokyo Game Show 2007 that a new unique installment to the Kingdom Hearts Series would be coming exclusively to the Nintendo DS. In 358/2 Days, Players will learn more about Roxas' time in the Organization XIII. By engaging in both exciting single-player & multiplayer modes, many unanswered questions about Roxas' life (while Sora was sleeping for one year) will be explored alongside offering Kingdom Hearts fans a whole new way to enjoy the series in a variety of Disney worlds. Gameplay The gameplay is believed to be similar to the action-RPG style of the previous games in the series. Multiplayer is speculated to be included, though may be confused for non-player characters controlled by AI. Multiplayer gameplay is confirmed to control Roxas and all of the members of Organization XIII except the 14th member. In recent Scans, the familiar command menu from past installments of the game has returned, this time with only three visible commands. There is also a new gauge in the status bars. Along with HP and MP, there is a yellow bar labeled LM, possibly similar to the drive bar in Kingdom Hearts 2. They also had a control scheme in the Jump Festa 2008 Demo. L: Move camera left, R: Move camera right, L or R twice: camera resets behind player, L+R: Lockon, D-pad: control character, X: scroll through command list (attack, magic, item), A: perform command, B: Jump, double tap for double jump, press with direction after jumping once to air slide, Y: Reflect Guard, press with direction for dodge roll, after jumping press with direction to glide, Start: pause, These controls can change once the game is released as this is only a Demo. Plot 358/2 Days revolves around the untold events of Roxas during his time with Organization XIII. The initial trailer showed most of the events in Twilight Town. Organization XIII's headquarters will also be featured. Characters Like previous Kingdom Hearts titles, 358/2 will feature numerous Disney characters. Confirmed characters include Roxas, King Mickey, Riku, and all the members of Organization XIII, including a previously unknown 14th member, Xion. Chronology This game, much like Chain of Memories, takes place in between the two main games in the series. This one presumably begins directly after Roxas is created near the end of the first Kingdom Hearts, through the events of Chain Of Memories, and ending with the beginning of the second Kingdom Hearts, when Sora wakes up. If this is true, then it may contain the deaths of several Organization members, such as Marluxia. Confirmed Worlds *The World That Never Was *Castle Oblivion *Twilight Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah *Beast's Castle *Hollow Bastion *Traverse Town Trivia * Tetsuya Nomura has stated that the 14th Member will only be seen as a screenplay role; you cannot play as her through the game, as far as we know. *Even though the Organization has a 14th Member, the organization keeps the name Organization XIII. * It is rumored Roxas will see all of the people Sora has seen in Kingdom Hearts, (such as Genie, as seen in one screenshot) and will also meet people Sora has never seen in the series. * It was stated in the Jump Festa 2008 that Riku will only appear near the end of the game. * It was stated that the scene from Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, with Axel and Roxas sitting on the Clock Tower of Twilight Town, was originally meant for the opening of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It will actually be the ending to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. * The battle between Roxas and Riku, as seen in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, actually occurs in the timeline of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, near the end of the game. So possibly Riku-Xehanort will serve as the final boss of 358/2 Days. * Roxas' naming by Xemnas in front of the Old Mansion, dealt with in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, will be used as the opening To Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. * Soon after Square Enix's closed theater event on the 2nd August, people who were able to attend it claimed that the 14th member had blue hair and looked like Kairi. *The 358 days most likely means the number of days that Roxas lived without knowing of Sora. Sora was kept asleep for a year, and within the final week Roxas began to get Sora's memories in him. The divided by 2 may mean that Roxas and Sora are coming together to form as one. The divided by 2 could also mean that Roxas is only half a person, since he is Sora's Nobody. This is a theory and not a fact. (358+7=365 the year sora was asleep) *Another theory is that this game will go into the past of the rest of Organization XIII, including names and/or how they became Nobodies. Again, this is only a theory. Sources #. http://gonintendo.com/?p=32561 #. http://gonintendo.com/?p=31966 Official Website http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/days/ Category:Games de:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days